In The End, It'll Be Okay
by InternetGirl123
Summary: Once again, humanized. Skipper's older sister, Riley, is in a car accident. Dedicated to one of my bestest friends, Liz. Love you, Lizzy. 3


Okay, I am working on a new story (one that's NOT humanized for once!), but I felt the need to write this. Explaination at bottom.

* * *

Monday morning, Kowalski, Rico, and Private stood at the bus stop, wondering where their leader could be. He was never late, unless something very important came up. Kowalski decided this must be the case. All three boys heaved a sigh of relief when, just as they could see the school bus coming down their street, Skipper ran out of the Central Park Apartment building.

"Where were you, Skipper?" Private asked.

Skipper sighed. "Riley was in a car accident last night." he said quietly.

All three gasped, and Private was not hesitant to let his own tears start flowing in front of his best friends. Neither was Skipper, apparently, who almost never cried. However, not too many tears dropped as he attempted to explain.

"She was driving down a bumpy road with some of her friends, and she lost control of the wheel, and she spun into a ditch."

Kowalski, who had trouble processing emotions, had nothing to say. Private, being more sensitive and more considered Skipper's best friend, hugged him, and to the surprise of all three boys, he hugged the smaller boy back. Even Rico, who became sick to the though sensitive feelings, was on the verge of tears.

Riley was well known to all of the boys, even though she mocked their military ways, she was curious to what trouble they would get themselves into, and often offered to drive them places. Sometimes, in Skipper's words, she could be helpful. Not often, but sometimes.

"I'll be honest with you guys, I actually cried myself to sleep last night. That's why I was late. She needs surgery on Thursday."

Skipper may have gone on, but the bus driver had been waiting for them to get on, and was getting pretty impatient. So the four boys reluctantly boarded the bus.

During Science, Private sat down in his seat. If the students were well behaved, Ms. Weblen would allow them to sit where they wanted, so Skipper and Private sat next to each other, with Rico at the table next to them. Kowalski had math at the time they had science, so he wasn't there. Skipper was already at his seat when Private sat down. He noticed that he was writing on his hand. The teachers told them not to, but no one listened.

"What are you writing?" Private asked him.

Skipper, wordlessly, showed Private his hand, which read ROS. Private recognized the letters as Riley's initials.

"Aww," Rico moaned quietly, as he passed the two on his way to his table. He patted Skipper on the shoulder.

Private had to say, he was a little surprised. Skipper was never this emotional. Ever. Then again, this was his big sister.

Skipper was not in school Thursday. He was sitting at the hospital, because Riley needed surgery on her hand. Kowalski had lent him a book, but he had a feeling he wouldn't read it.

Friday, unfortunately, things got worse for Skipper. You would think that he was having a bad enough week already, but before lunch on Friday, things went to far. On some days, the school allowed the kids in the gym to screw around with the volleyballs and basketballs. Some of the teachers didn't like it, because with people playing volleyball and shooting baskets at the same time, someone always ended up getting hurt. And this time, that someone happened to be Skipper. He was about to spike the ball, when a basketball (that he didn't see, obviously) missed the net, hit the backboard, and smacked Skipper in the face. He could barely see out of his right eye, and the nurse would not let him go home.

Saturday afternoon. Private had just gone to a movie with Kowalski. Rico didn't want to go, because there was lovey stuff in it, and Skipper didn't want to go for the same reason. Private knew that was true, but he knew there was more reason to that. He knocked on Skipper's door. Riley answered it.

Private grinned. He had not seen her all week. "Hello, Riley," he said.

"Hey, Private." Private then saw the splint on her two fingers. He didn't know quite what to say.

"You feeling any better?" he asked.

Riley nodded. "I'm tired, but I'm okay."

Private smiled. "Good."

"Try telling that to Skipper, though. He's in more of wreck than I am."

"I know."

The 17 year old stepped aside to let Private in, who then proceeded to the end of the hallway, to Skipper's bedroom. He gently opened the door. His leader was laying on his bed, half asleep, watching a TV show that Private knew very well that he hated. He rolled his eyes.

"Skipper?"

He looked up. "Hi Private."

"I brought you some popcorn." Private held up a bag, half filled with buttery goodness.

Skipper was a bit hesitant, but soon accepted the bag.

"Why are you watching the Lunacorns?" Private asked, stifling a laugh.

Skipper glanced at the TV. "Oh, I didn't realize that was on. I still don't get why you like that show." Skipper turned off the TV.

Private sat next to Skipper on his bed. For a while, they just sat, until Skipper eventually opened the bag of popcorn and ate a couple kernels.

"Skipper," Private began. "I know this is hard on you, but, you know it'll all be okay, right?"

Skipper sighed. And nodded. "This is the kind of thing you always think will happen to someone else."

Private grinned. "I have to ask this: you don't think this is Dr. Blowhole's doing, do you?"

Skipper snapped his fingers. "Blowhole! Shoulda known!"

Private giggled. "Skipper. In the end, it'll be okay."

"I know, but now I know that this was Blowhole's doing. Thanks for bringing that up."

Private rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Skip." Riley said, sticking her head into her brother's room. "Mom's gonna order a pizza for lunch, do you want anchovies on it?"

"What do you think?" Skipper asked her sarcastically.

Riley stuck her tongue out at him, before saying "I think yes," and leaving the room. Skipper looked at Private. "Your right."

"About how it will be okay in the end, or about this being Dr. Blowhole's doing?"

Skipper smirked. "Both."

* * *

Okay, this story is dedicated to one of my bestest friends, Liz. Her older brother Joseph was in a car accident last weekend. He had surgery on his hand on Thursday. And on Friday, Liz got hit in the face with a basketball. But she and I both know that in the end, it'll be okay. I love you Liz, don't lose hope. By the way, the movie that Kowalski and Private saw was Gnomeo and Juliet, a movie in which Liz, our friends Sadie and Jessie, and I were going to see last Sunday. Liz didn't go, because of her brother. We didn't bring her back any popcorn though. And I doubt that it's a movie Rico would be interested in seeing. Anyway, thanks for reading. And don't lose hope Liz. 3


End file.
